


A kiss goodbye a kiss hello

by Atanvarnie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bruce is off with jane doing science with Thor looking on appreciatively, Clint - Freeform, F/F, Female Bucky Barnes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Natasha - Freeform, Rivals to Lovers, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Wedding, apologies for any mistakes, but I don't know where from or if there are any rules, oh the avengers get drunk, so I found a bingo trope card and decided to fill it in, so apologies again, well tony clint nat do, with lots of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanvarnie/pseuds/Atanvarnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snap shots of Bucky and Natasha's lives from the red room to their wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss goodbye a kiss hello

**Author's Note:**

> Note (Natasha is a trans woman in this fic, young Natasha will be refered to as Алексей /Alexei, older Natasha and others will refer to her/herself as Natasha. Bucky is cis female and her assigned name is Виктория/Victoria, her English name was Jamie . Also Clint is a trans man.

“You’re getting better Алексей.” The masked brunette stated as she flipped the red haired child to the floor a hint of a smirk in her tone. Though her face never changed from the blank mask that was expected of her “you might actually hit me one day.”

The red head flipped up knife in their hands eyebrows twitched slightly in anger, “you mean today right?” As their arms crossed their chest daggers clenched in their fists. Виктория blinked once before reaching out and gripping Алексей by the hands before they had time to resist, kicking their legs out under them. Before grabbing their head between her legs and dropping them down to the floor again.

“No I’m pretty sure I mean someday.” Her eyes lighting up from the shards of ice they were before. The ice melting slightly to show a hidden light, her lips turning up into a small smile. Looking up at her Алексей stared shocked that their impersonal mentor could look like a warrior goddess. Seeing her smile for the first time they were struck with inspiration. If they had any artistic bone in their body, they would have painted her as Athena, the warrior goddess reigning down over battle fields. But Алексей just stared up at her, her smile and the emotion running through her eyes the epitome of beauty in their eyes.

“You’re not giving up yet are you? And I thought you were the best.” With those mocking words Алексей twisted underneath the pin Виктория held them in.

“One day I’m going to be better then you.” Виктория’s smile twisted into something Алексей didn’t understand, a mix of loss, pity, and longing.

“Sure you are.”

* * *

 

“I’m here to hire the best, I don’t care what gender you are.” Алексей stared at the Phil the suit, showing a middle aged accountant rather than the expert manipulator she knew to be under the clothes. “You gonna stay with that name or do you want a new one?”

“Наталья” the red head said. Her body had been starved from the months she had spent at running away from the KGB, her bones sticking out of her skin.

“Natalia, it’s appropriate only seven days left till Christmas. I’m Phil just so you know, but I wouldn’t have brought you in if you hadn’t of caught Hawkeyes’s eyes. So you really need to thank him.”

“I’ll thank him when he can beat me.” Her lips curved into a mocking smile.

“Well you’ll have plenty of chances for that.” Phil stated a small smile curving at the edge of his lips curving into his word as well. “He’ll be your partner.” At the confused look in her eyes, his lips turned slightly more mockingly “You don’t think we’d let run around on your own did you?”

“Nope.” Her red lips curving into a tempting smile along with her eyes hiding any trace of disapproval. Her thoughts wondering towards this one agent and what was so special about him. As well as thinking back to ice blue eyes and the record she still had to beat.

* * *

 

“You are the scariest assassin ever do you know that?” Tony’s drunk voice filtered through the haze her ears were providing, the beat overriding her heartbeat.

“You do know I’m only the second best right?” Her voice was slurring as she felt the vibrations leaving her throat.

“What?” Clint straightened up his eyebrows twitching, “I thought you were the best.”

“Nope.” Her voice was sweet but mocking,

“My teacher was always better, that’s why you got me not her. I was always real, she was a ghost story.”

“What. You’re joking right? Cause if you’re saying the winter solider is real…”

Natasha smirked blood red lips opening, “who do you think taught me.”

“Fuck” Clint’s scream was heard over the tower, “So do you think we can bring her in?”

Steve face was confused turning to Tony, “So do you have any idea what they’re going on about or…” Turning to face Tony he saw him passed out on the couch, “So much for that plan. So Natasha where do we go to find this soldier of yours?”

* * *

 

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

Steve’s face fell as the asset stared him down arms strapped above her head. Before he was lead out by Shield security. Natasha leaning against a wall lips turned upwards, “so all you needed was an ex-assassin to get you going.” Her voice held non of the anger she was hiding. Turning Steve grabbed Natasha by the shoulders before pushing her into the wall.

“I don’t know what you’re relationship with Bucky is but if you hurt her I’m going to kill you.”

“I’m not responsible for who she loves.” Natasha snarled out, hurt that the woman she loved was fixed on the man in front of her, rather than the woman who almost lost her life to rescue her.

Steve glared down at her before he snarled out “I loved her for years, she’s my best friend, my other half, my sister, I would do anything for her, if you dare hurt her I don’t care what I have to do to make you pay.” Before turning his back on her and walking out back into Bucky’s room.

Leaving Natasha pressed against the wall eyes wide and confused, before she turned them against Clint.“You really have no idea do you?” Eyes confused Clint stared her down. “Let me tell you something all teenage American’s know.”

* * *

 

“You look so beautiful, you put Aphrodite to shame.” Steve stared at Bucky before covering her face with a white veil so fine it didn’t obscure her features or the blush rising on her cheeks. Her mostly loose hair tamed with diamonds. “I never thought I would be giving you away.”

Bucky reached out one hand reaching up to cup Steve’s face the other wrapping around his hand. “You goof; I never would have married anyone who didn’t love you.”

“Sure you wouldn’t Buck I remember-” he was cut off by a kiss on his cheek,

“Never. Now are you going to keep me from my wife much longer or am I going to be a runaway bride?” Her voice taking on a teasing tone, but not fully hiding the nervousness she felt. As she stared down at the white dress she wore, covered in diamonds and pearls.

“I think you’re going to steal everyone’s hearts today, if you haven’t stolen them already.” He placed his hand out, “if you’ll follow me.”

“I know pronounce you spouses for life.” Natasha barely paid attention to the priest as she lifted the veil off her wife’s head. “You may kiss the bride.” Passed through her ears before she kissed the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

Bucky stared up at her wife as the priest said “I know pronounce you spouses for life.” The veil was lifted up over her head, “You may kiss the bride.” Passed through her head as soft red lips were pressed against hers. The only thought running through her head was how lucky the most beautiful person in the world wanted to be her wife.


End file.
